


Stoned

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, High as fuck, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick + Len + Painkillers = this crack.</p><p> </p><p>[bitcheslovemahcomics asked: Len or Mick being on some serious pain killers and just saying the sweetest and funniest things to the other that they normally wouldn't say]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitcheslovemahcomics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bitcheslovemahcomics).



“You’re gonna film this, right?” Mardon murmurs to Lisa, whose phone is already out.

“Please, Mardon,” she replies, “it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

Hartley scurries over to them. He only scurries when he’s really excited. “They’ll wake up any minute now.”

Lisa raises her phone.

Hartley’s correct: half a minute later, Mick blinks awake in his cot, followed closely by Len in the other. Absolutely loaded with painkillers, they have to take a moment to process what awake feels like, eyes glassy and dazed. They don’t seem to realize their fellow Rogues are present, let alone that Lisa is filming.

Len turns his head, blinking slowly as he looks around—then his eyes land on Mick and he freezes ( _ha_ ).

“Whoa,” he slurs, getting Mick’s attention.

Heat Wave replies with a more amazed, “ _Whoa_.”

Shawna starts snickering; Lisa lightly hits her with her free hand.

“Yer m'husband, yeah?” Mick says, hand tumbling off the bed to point limply at Len. “Y'gotta be m'husband, ‘cause if yer not, we gotta get m'rried.”

Len’s head lolls to the side. He checks his left hand. Lisa had the foresight of replacing both of their rings.

He grins stupidly at Mick. “Yeah baby,” he sighs, sounding relieved, “wer married.”

“Good,” Mick rumbles, “'cause…I can’t…can’t _not_ be m'rried t'you.”

Len’s grin widens. “Yeh?”

“Yeh.”

“Wull, y'know…huzzband,” Len giggles, “I like callin’ you huzzband. Huzzband. But-but,” his voice turns earnest. He nearly rolls off his cot in his haste to grab Mick’s hand still hanging between them. “But y'know what else?”

“Wha?”

“Youuu. You. Huzzband. Look like th’ best–bestest thing that’s _ever_ happened t'me. Like. I thinguh I would take a bullet fer you.”

(Funny thing is, that’s how they both ended up in those cots.)

Mick laughs. His smile—bright and sweet, not his usual frightening baring of teeth—transforms his whole face. “Yeh?”

“Yeh.”

“Yer def'nitely the best to me too. I love you, sweeth'rt.”

Len snuggles into his pillow. “Luv you too, hub. Hubby? Huzzbund.” Suddenly his face scrunches in childish confusion. “Bu’ why’re you ov'r there? I wanna cuddle.”

The sound that escapes Lisa doesn’t sound human.

Mick frowns. “I dunno, baby. Hang on, ’ll come ov'r there. Gimme secon’.”

Mardon summons a wind that pushes their cots together. This is too good to stop now.

“Oh!” Len smiles “There y'are. C'mere.”

Mick throws his arms around him, rubbing his cheek against the top of Len’s head. “Hey baaaaby. Yer soft.”

Len’s voice, muffled by Mick’s shirt, replies, “'n yer warm. Ah luv your warmness.”

“Mm, ah luv _you.”_

“Yeh?”

“Oh yeh. Luv you s'much.”

Len hums contentedly. “Gonna sleep, ‘kay?”

“'Kay.”

The Rogues have to leave, they just _have_ to. Lisa almost drops her phone on her way to the floor.

They laugh for more than five minutes. Well worth the scorch marks and freezing temperatures about their safehouse later.

**Author's Note:**

> LET THIS SHIP RISE
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
